I've Watched You Change
by Jadecoyote
Summary: A songfic of Defttone's song "Change". Demitri turns a mysterious beautiful women. who is she? Her true name will be revailed later.


I've watched you Change Rated: PG-13 By Jadecoyote Songfic/Angst  
  
Authors note: It has been a long time since I have written but this is a songfic I thought of. I don't owe Demitri Maximov but I own Lenore :/~ the song "Change" is by the Deftones not mine. This songfic is a part of a large series I am writing.  
  
"I watched you change  
  
Into a fly  
  
I looked away  
  
You were on fire  
  
I watched a change in you  
  
It's like you never had wings  
  
Now you feel so alive  
  
I've watched you change "  
  
She woke up slowly her vision blurry. Hot warmth ran down he neck. She raised her hand up and felt the spot. Quickly she looked at her fingers blood covering her pale skin. Her azure blue eyes looked around her mind totally wiped clear of thought or memories. Starting to panic she rose slowly. when an icy cold feeling made her sit back down her eyes suddenly fixed on the shadows knowing someone was there.  
  
"Who's there? ",she called out to the dark void her voice raised in a high pitch from fear. She suddenly heard footsteps on the onyx marble. Instinctively this made her back up on the bed the white sheets covered in blood. She moistened her lips tasting an iron like after taste. The figure came out of the shadows very slowly. He was a tall man in his early thirties. He wore a fine tailored white shirt with frills on the wrists and button downed three buttons loose showing his bare chest just a bit. He had red hair and dark eyes.  
  
" "I took you home  
  
Set you on the glass  
  
I pulled off your wings  
  
Then I laughed  
  
I watched a change in you  
  
It's like you never had wings  
  
Now you feel so alive  
  
I've watched you change  
  
He studied her for a moment this making her more tense then before. His lips curved into a thin smile. He took in a short breath before he spoke. "Welcome M'lady I am Demitri Maximov",he says giving a slight smile showing his white razor sharp fangs. Without another thought and in a blink of her eye he was next to her standing over her. She was frightened, but something inside her told her not to be afraid.  
  
"It's like you never had wings...  
  
ahh-ah-aaah (6x) "  
  
Slowly he brought his hand up and cupped her chin raising her head so that their eyes would meet. She looked deeply into his eyes loosing herself in his eyes.  
  
" look at the cross  
  
Then I look away  
  
Give you the gun  
  
Blow me away "  
  
He bent down slowly forcing her to lay back. She gazed deeply into his eyes not a word on her lip. His name was the only name she could remember, her own name seems unknown to her. He smiled faintly and bent his head trailing kisses down her milky white skin. She shut her eyes and let out a soft sound of pleasure. He put a gentle kiss on her lips and sat up. He gently rolled up his sleeve revealing his pale wrist his veins showing. He moved his other hand slowly on his pointer finger a metal claw like ring in his finger as sharp as a razor. He brought it to his wrist digging it deep into his flesh. Slowly the crimson blood fell down his skin. She seemed confused and frightened at the same time. He brought it quickly to her lips. "You tasted your own blood now drink to a new eternally my beloved", he said tenderly. Something inside her seemed to snap and she drank taking it in as if nothing else mattered. She slowly pulled back her heart slowing. He only smiled and brought his lips to hers taking in the taste of his own blood. She kissed back automatically wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him back with her. He broke the kiss and gave her a loving stare. "Oh my beautiful.Lenore", he mused happily. She smiled now knowing her name. He ran his palm and gripped her waist running his fingers over the skin threw the thin fabric of her dress. The candle flickered on the chandelier as if threatening to go out the moon shining threw the stain glass window.  
  
"I watched a change in you  
  
It's like you never had wings  
  
Now you feel so alive  
  
I've watched you change  
  
And you feel alive  
  
You feel alive (2x)  
  
I've watched you change "  
  
She spun around in the large ballroom her arms stretches out as she smiling showing a pair of fangs as she giggled in child like joy. On the old dark red and gold record played "Swan Lake" played. She seemed so happy her golden hair loose and running down her arms and back. He smiled watching her holding a crystal goblet full of a thick crimson liquid. He laughed with her the time seems to eclipse with joy.  
  
  
  
"It's like you never had wings...  
  
ahh-ah-aaah (6x)  
  
you change (3x)  
  
...I'm over... "  
  
  
  
Fin 


End file.
